Pokemon Next Generation
by Tancredfan
Summary: Mike, Rose, and Rock are all new to the Sinnoh Region, or most of the cities that is. Mike and Rose have chosen to start their journey at Sinnoh, will protect three legendary Pokemon, and save Darkrai, all with the help of Rock and new friends...
1. Chapter 1

**_Shinzu_**: Haha, yes, I remade this one, too! I didn't like the old one, this one is much better, and it'll have a better plot. xD Ash and Misty have two kids, I love Dawn and Paul as a pairing, and....yeah! xD

"I could totally beat you, Ashley," Mike scoffed and flicked his sister on the nose. The little red-head puffed out her cheeks and tried to hit Mike.

"I could beat YOU, big brother!" Ashley shouted and tackled her brother.

Mike shouted in surprise when the hit the floor and landed ontop of a Raichu toy. Ashley rolled off and stood above Mike, hands on her hips and glaring.

"You, my friend, are one strong seven year old!" Mike gasped and put a hand on his side where he hit a Togepi toy. He shouted in surprise again when Ash looked over and laughed.

"And you, my son, are WEAK," he teased and pulled Mike up.

Mike brushed dirt off his side and frowned. "I think she deserves a Machop," he whispered to Ash.

"Machops aren't pretty or cute!" Ashley objected.

Misty sighed from her place in the kitchen. "You guys are insane- definantly from your father's side," she said and placed a few plates on the table.

The rest of the family sniffed the air and quickly appeared at the table. "Hamburgers!" they shouted in unison and chowed down. Misty sighed again and looked at Togetic.

"You should beat them next time," she whispered. Togetic nodded and flew over to her spot with the other Pokemon.

The Ketchum house was filled with all sorts of Pokemon. There were Pichu, a Pikachu, many Water Pokemon, Togetic, Staraptor, and anything you can think Misty and Ash would own. Chimchar- who still hadn't evovled- and a Grotle stood at the back with a Primplup and an Electivire.

"I bet Paul's keeping Dawn busy…" Ash muttered with a full mouth.

Misty twitched, grabbed a rolled up piece of paper and smashed it against Ash's head.

"Not like that!" Ash gasped and swallowed at the same time. "They've gotta be training their Loppuny and Honchcrow or somethin' because they aren't at dinner!"

"No, I think they went to see Drew and May or Tracey," Misty grumbled. "One or the other."

Mike and Ashley looked at eachother then their parents.

"Are we going to get to see May and Drew any time soon?" Mike asked. "I want to see Rose, and I hope Dakota and Riley, oh and Max, are okay!"

At that moment, the door slammed open and there was Paul and Dawn; Dawn looked absolutely…glad?! and Paul looked embarassed or something.

"I won in a Pokemon battle!" Dawn shouted happily. Many of the Pokemon nearby- who could cover their ears- covered their ears and the ones that couldn't almost fell to the floor.

Paul grunted something and walked down to their room in the large house; since Ash was practically famous for winning a few Legues, they could afford a big house. Dawn grinned, showing, that in the long years that passed, she hadn't lost her enthusiasm. A girl with black-purple hair bounced into the house carrying an Elekid and Chimchar in each arm.

"They hatched, they hatched!" Rose shouted happily. "Just after the battle! I was coming here and then they started glowing- oh aren't they cute?! I named Elekid Lectur and Chimchar Flame!"

"So much for a quiet night," Misty muttered. "I can't wait for next week- it'll finally be quiet again!"

That night, once everyone had eaten, they all, except Paul, sat in the large living room with their Pokemon. Mike had three Pichu, a Golduck, and a Tyrogue with him, Rose had Lectur and Flame, Ashley had a Volpix, and the others had their own Pokemon.

"I wanna do a gym battle, but I wanna do contests!" Rose whined. "My Pokemon are just too cute! And they'll be strong, I know it!"

"Do both then," Ash said. "I entered Floatzle and Pikachu into tons of them and still battled in gyms!"

"Wow!" Rose said, awestruck. "I didn't know that you could do that!"

"It's true," Dawn said as she set out a bowl of poffins and Pokeblock.

Loppuny, a giant but beautiful, rabbit; Primplup, a strong-looking penguin; and a very shiny Pachurisu all began to eat the Pokeblock, picking things out that they liked.

"Amazing…" Mike muttered.

He looked down sadly at the three Pichu and knew that he'd only be able to take one. The biggest one had caught his attention; he could last longer then others with his electric shocks, was a lot bigger, and seemed to be the toughest of the group.

"Dad, I think I'm taking this Pichu," Mike continued a few moments later and held up the one he wanted. The other two, girl Pichu, looked down sadly; their ears drooped and they didn't seem to have that happy look. "I'm sorry guys, but I'll be sure to keep coming back to play with you."

Both nodded and then Ash spoke up. "They'll be good here!" he said and pet both Pichu on the head. "And I'm sure you'll be able to play with them!"

"Have you figured out what region you want to start out in?" Misty asked. "Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh?"

"Sinnoh!" Mike and Rose said in unison.

"So much for Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur," Ash breathed. "Alright! Dawn'll take you two with her when she goes back to be with her mom. We'll have to force Paul to take Mike."

"No you won't," Dawn said. "I mean, they'll be able to come. You just won't have to force Paul."

Rose and Mike's moods suddenly brightened. "Yes!" they cheered happily.

Pichu climbed onto Mike's shoulders and cheered while Flame and Lectur danced about happily.

---

The next day was a very dull day. It was rainy and cloudy and nothing seemed to go right. Mike kept tripping over all of Ashley's Pokemon toys, Rose's Flame kept burnning things and Lectur was electricuting everything.

"Out!" Misty shouted at the two kids when Flame nearly destroyed dinner.

"But why?" Mike asked.

"It's kind of nice to eat!" Misty growled.

Mike knew that at that point, it was time to leave. The two grabbed their Pokemon and ran outside into the rain. Their Pokemon ran around playing while their soon-to-be trainers sat on the swings, swinging back and forth with no effort.

"What did we ever do?" Rose asked. "It's the Pokemon's fault…"

----

Mike, the day he was going to go to Sinnoh with Rose, ran up to Ash. "Dad!" he shouted. "I wanna call Gardinia! Or Roark! Or Fantina!"

"Why?!" Ash shouted back.

"I wanna see how badly you failed!" Mike shouted.

"NO!" Ash said. "I told you- I had to battle each of them like, twice!"

Mike stared blankly. "Yeaaahhhhh," he muttered.

"Mike! Rose!" Dawn called and came down the stairs. "You guys packed yet?"

Rose, who was playing her DS on the couch, shook her head. "Nope," she said. "But I didn't bring much stuff."

"Get up there and pack, Mike!" Misty snapped.

Mike flinched and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. When he got to his room, he closed and locked the door and threw a bunch of stuff in a pack. There were four Pokeballs, cans of Pokefood, and a book-map thing. He then exchanged his normal clothes for his new clothes that Ash had gotten him; a blue jacket with pale blue sleaves and a black circle on the pocket. Mike had jeans and new sneakers and a new hat.

"You look funny," Ashley laughed.

Mike jumped and turned around. "How the HELL did you get in here?!" he snapped.

Ashley held up a pin with a flatened side. "I'm smarter then you, you know," she laughed and walked down the hall.

Volpix looked into the room and chased after Ashley as she went down the stairs. Mike grumbled things about no privacy and then walked down the hall with his backpack.

Flame and Lectur were now sitting next to Rose, watching her play her game. Dawn had a bunch of packs near the door and was sitting, waiting for Paul.

After much good-byes and…crying? later, Mike, Rose, Paul, and Dawn were walking down to the airport. Mike was talking the whole time, and Paul was getting annoyed. Rose and Dawn found it quite funny.

Paul sighed and took a peanut butter jar out of his pocket.

"How the hell did you get that to fit?!" Mike asked.

The purple-haired man shook his head and pulled out a spoon. A few moments later, he handed the spoon to Mike.

"Eat it," he said.

"Why?" Mike asked. He could hear Dawn and Rose up from giggling like mad.

"I said EAT THE DAMN PEANUT BUTTER!"

Mike, terrified, took the peanut butter and ate some of it. Within a few seconds his mouth was glued shut. "MRUFALHFASDFHAUSFA!!"

"Good boy," Paul muttered and grabbed him by the wrist. He dragged him all the way to the airport and didn't let go until they were on the plain.

By then, the glue was starting to wear off. "Fhanph gwash," Mike had said.

---

Mike and Pichu had their face pressed against the window. They could see the Orange Islands! Near those islands there was a dark figure and a bird circled each of the smaller islands. They saw Hoenn and an all-technology city, and a zillion islands in between. There were regions he hadn't heard of, bird Pokemon flying next to him, and a really cool looking pteredactyl Pokemon.

"What's that Pokemon?" Mike asked as a group of them flew by.

"Those are Dactylpons," Dawn said. "They are very pretty, aren't they? They're one of the new starter Pokemon you can choose from. But this is their last evolutionary form."

Whirldactyls had a very long, beak-like snout. But it wasn't a beak, because it looked very soft. They had two sharp spikes at the back of their head and their skin was blue. Their wings were like a Zubat's but there were hands on it, like a bats, and they had very long, paddle-like tails. The skin between the arm and body was a light purple… and they had gills?!

"Why do they have gills?"

"That's because their water AND flying Pokemon!" Rose said. "I really want one as my starter Pokemon. Ponars have a rounder, shorter snout and only one horn. Their only about the size of a Pikachu! And they're really, really fun and love to dance!"

"Sounds like an Aradactyl," Mike said.

Rose frowned slightly. "People say that Pons and their evolution line are related to the Aradactyls from a loonnnngggggg time ago. But they weren't fossilised or anything."

"Wow… What other starter Pokemon are there?"

"There are Flats and Grevors," Dawn said. "Flats are cats that look like their on fire. They have bright yellow fur along their back, orange fur everywhere else, and a ring of fire around their tail. Grevors are like Bidofs but have green skin and a leaf for a tail."

"They sound so cool!" Mike said.

Pichu agreed.

"Flats sound even better," he muttered and looked out the window again. They were still flying over Hoenn. "What region are Ponars, Gevors, and Flats from?"

"Sinnoh," Rose said.

"What happened to Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig?"

"They're still there. We just have six to choose from now."

Mike and Rose each took up two seats when they fell asleep. Dawn and Paul took one each, and their Pokemon took another. It was night-time and they were flying closer and closer to a huge mountain.

---

Tonight was a new moon. Tonight was the night that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, three pixie-like creatures, came out of their caves. But it is also the night that Darkrai rises from sleep and roams the world for the few days of no moon…

Azelf flipped in a circle and managed to dodge a glowing, purple ball that was thrown at him.

"Stop it!" it yelled at the possesed Darkrai.

Uxie floated nearby, seemingly asleep. Mesprit was hidding behind a rock while watching her friend dodge more and more nightmare balls. Everyone's gaze followed one of the nightmare balls as it gained speed and hit something that was passing by.

---

Mike jerked awake and looked around. Rose, Dawn, and Paul were awake, and so was everyone else on the plane. He looked out his window and saw that one of the plains wings had almost been blasted off.

Ponar, Acyls, and Whirlactyls came by with Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor. Mike then realized that the plain was quickly descending.

"Why are we falling?" Mike asked.

Rose, who had a look of terror on her face, looked out the same window. Pichu pressed his face up against the window and began shouting things. (Pi! Pichu pi!)

"What are all those Pokemon doing?" Rose asked. "Wow! Look at all the Ponars! Aren't they pretty? They're trying to fix the wing!"

Mike looked out again and saw that a few had landed on it. There was a Blaziken next to them, too. The Whirlactyls held the wing in place as Blaziken shot fire and Actyls shot water. When it cooled, the plain leveled and they managed to land at the nearest airport.

"I wonder who did that," Dawn mused as she, and many others, got their stuff.

"Did what?" Mike asked.

"I wonder what shot off the wing of the plane," Dawn said. "Things just don't destroy on their own."

"Unless you're a Voltorb."

"True," Rose said.

Together they walked off the plane with their Pokemon in their arms and walked down the runway. Pichu, suddenly waking up, struggled to get out of his trainer's arms.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

Pichu pointed a finger to the forest next to the city and jumped down when Mike weakened his grip. Rose watched the two run into the forest and then chased after.

"Rose!" Dawn called.

"Rose get back here!" Paul growled.

-

Mike and Rose stopped and panted when Pichu finally stopped. The mouse-Pokemon's ears twitched ever so slightly, and then he was off again. As Mike stepped over a log, something hit him hard in the back and made his faint.

When he woke up again, he was staring into the face of Pichu.

"Chu?" Pichu asked. "Pi?"

"I'm okay," Mike groaned and sat up.

He became fully alert. The bushes, on one side, that surrounded the small clearing he was in shook and a kid with dark red hair rolled out. Mike screamed in surprise, and then the kid did, and then both did at the same time.

The Cranidos that the kid was holding tried to calm the kids down but failed miserably. Her trainer had jumped to his feet and backed up, only to sigh.

"Sorry!" he said and set Cranidos on the ground. "I thought you were Rampardos."

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Crap- you're Mike, aren't you?!" the kid asked.

"Uh….wait, wait, wait! Hold it!" Mike held up a hand when the kid took a step forward. "I asked who the heck Rampardos is, and I want the answer!"

"Okay, just calm down," the kid said. "You'll learn who Rampardos is soon enough. Now, are you Mike?"

"Yes, I am," Mike said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rock, or Dustin, from Oreburgh city."

"Hn, okay, fine with me." Mike shrugged and streched. "Something hit me on the back a while ago… I wonder where Rose is."

Rock: -Sweatdrop-

"Uh…. Rose is… Uh… Back with Dawn," Rock said. "You both were hit in the back by my Kabutops."

Mike blinked. "Are you a beginer trainer or have you been at it for a while?"

"Been at it for five years- I've been all over Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn, and a few others that you haven't heard of yet," Rock replied. "I'm now starting with Sinnoh, even though I was born here."

"Wow…. Okay, uh, not to be mean or anything…but I need to get back to Dawn and Paul. They're taking me to Sandgem Town."

"Oh, just follow me," Rock said and made his way through the forest.

Pichu jumped onto Mike's shoulder when the trainer followed. After about ten minutes of walking, the forest thinned out and the airport was in view. Dawn and Rose were walking around at the edge of the forest, calling Mike's name.

"How long was I out?" Mike asked.

"Oh, about fourty-five minutes," Rock replied.

"FOURTY-FIVE?!" Mike gasped. "You could've woken me up sooner!!"

"Sorry, but I was trying to excape Rampardos."

Dawn looked up and her Primplup as he looked into the forest and pointed. Lopunny and Pachirisu came over, and Flame happily dance around.

"Roark, Paul, I found them!" Dawn called. "They've been in the forest!"

As Mike and his new friend neared Dawn, two others joined; Paul and the guy apparently named Roark. He looked over at Rock and saw that he was hiding behind Paul and Dawn who were standing next to eachother. Rock pointed, with a trembling finger, towards the Pokemon standing next to Roark and ducked behind the two again.

Paul growled slightly and stepped to the side.

"NO! Dude, wh-wh- NO!" Rock gasped and began to run.

Rampardos leaned forward, getting ready to run, and gave Rock a head start. Mike had to hold his new hat on as the dinosaur ran off to keep it from flying.

"Yeah!" a little girl screamed and ran up, grabbing Roark's hand.

"Not again," Roark sighed.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Every time Rampardos sees Dustin, he goes crazy and then Rylie goes crazy," Roark replied.

"Why not just keep the thing in its Pokeball?" Paul growled.

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked. "That's not nice!"

"Pokemon shouldn't be kept in a Pokeball all the time!" Rylie, the small girl, said and let go of Roark's hand. "They're people, too!"

"They're just Pokemon," Paul argued, then guessed there was no point in argueing with a five year old.

As the group waited for Rock and Rampardos to come back, they found a table near the forest- it was a picnic place for people who were waiting for a plane. Dawn had made sandwitches- something she didn't bother to tell anyone- and there was so many, everyone could have quite a few.

"I see him!" Rylie said and pointed to two figures coming to them.

Rampardos was walking behind Rock, and every time he stopped moving, he'd head butt him to get him moving.

"You were gone for a long time," Mike noted.

Pichu held up his half- and only- part of a sandwitch and then set it down. He noticed that there was a Cranidos- small for its size- dancing around Rampardos. It seemed excited about something, and he wanted to know what. Pichu jumped off the table and ran towards Rock. The teen suddenly picked the Pokemon up, out of Cranido's path, and kept going.

"Pichu…?" Pichu asked.

"Why does it take so long for him to get back?" Dawn asked Roark.

"Dustin usually tries to fight Rampardos, then runs, and then Rampardos finds him nd brings him back to me," Roark replied. "It's like playing fetch with a Mightyena."

"Must be fun for…" Mike began but trailed off. "Why do I keep forgetting their names?!"

"You'll learn soon enough," Paul growled. "Just finish eating so we can get to Sandgem. It'll only be about half an hour."

"Ohh, you're going to love it here!" Dawn said suddenly. "There are contests, really awesome gymleaders, and it's all just so fun!"

Mike thought for a moment and took Pichu when Rampardos brought back the teen. Pichu giggled quietly and jumped up onto the table, quickly wolfing down his half of a sandwith.

Rock silently, with a blank look, slid down the bench and stopped when he got near Rylie. He continued to sit there with a blank look while eating his part of the sandwitches.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked.

Everything was so new to him, and all these new people and Pokemon were starting to freak him out; how was he supposed to remember everything about everyone?

Rylie pushed her very bright, red hair behind her ears and yawned.

"Are you coming with us, Roark?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I've gotta take Rylie back to Oreburgh," Roark said. "But Dustin's going with you." He looked at his son and saw him secretly handing his half-eaten sandwitch to Cranidos. "I'm glad, too; he's been back for a year and has been _really lazy_…"

Rock twitched.

"I AM NOT LAZY!" he snapped. "I've been battling, and training, and digging, and everything!"

"I think you got him mad," Mike said.

Rylie laughed. "He is," she said. "Whenever 'Pardos is done chasing him, he gets all mad and everything offends him!"

"Heh…" Roark breathed and put a hand on Rock's head. He pushed him down under the table, a sickening thud coming right after. "Okay, I think me and Rylie should leave before we get Dustin mad."

The two waved and left everyone, heading for their home city.

Dawn turned to Mike and smiled.

"You're going to be going with Rose and Dustin, if that's okay with you," she said.

"HIM?" Mike asked and pointed to the empty seat Rock was sitting in a few moments ago.

"He's really nice once he, and you, get to know eachother," Dawn said. "He already knows Rose, so it's just you now. Don't worry, it'll work out."

Mike frowned and muttered things to himself as he took the last sandwitch and wolfed it down.

Within a half hour, noon had passed and they were heading off towards Sandgem Town, the town that Mike would get his Pokedex and learn a little bit more about what he was going up against.

Paul and Dawn were in the front while Mike and Rose were behind, and Rock came in last, looking like he was forcing himself along.

"He needs motovation," Mike breathed. "He looks so…depressed."

"I am," Rock said, speaking up for the first time since Roark left. "I'd say something really mean about Rampardos, but I know it'll backfire once Cranidos evolves…"


	2. Chapter 2

Mike, once again, pressed his face against the glass in front of him. Very young Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup danced around inside that part of the lab as they awaited their new trainer. Rowan had told the three kids that they could choose one- Ponars, Flats, and Beavels weren't ready to leave yet. They had just hatched a few minutes before the group got there.

Dawn had left the three to go on their own; they apparently trusted Rowan A LOT more then anyone else did. But why would someone trust a really old dude? He had to be at least a few years younger then Oak, and that professor had died a few years ago!

"Those Piplup are ssoo cute!" Rose exclaimed. "I really want one!"

"Those Turtwig look quite strong," Rock muttered to himself as Mike stared at the Chimchar.

"Alright!" Mike exclaimed. "We've figured it out!"

Rose looked up at Mike. "We have?" she asked.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah!" Rose suddenly agreed. "I'm taking a Piplup because I already have Chimchar."

Rowan nodded.

"Turtwig," Rock said and raised a hand.

"Chimchar!" Mike exclaimed. "Those guys look so strong!"

Nodding, Rowan opened a door and let the three walk in. Instantly, the group of about 10, 11 Pokemon stopped playing and looked up at the new comers. A few of them dashed away, frightened, and some just stood where they were.

"Can these things read minds or something?!" Rock asked, surprised when a Turtwig instantly walked up to him.

"Nope," Rowan said bluntly. "They can hear, you know."

Mike rolled his eyes and picked up one of the bigger Chimchar. "This guy looks so fun!" he exclaimed. "Was he the one leading the dancing?"

Rose grinned. "Hello, little Piplup," she said to the only penguin that stayed in sight. "You wanna come with me on a long journey? It's gonna be so fun!" When Piplup nodded, Rose picked her up and hugged her really tight. Piplup looked ready to scream, but Rose soon let go and set her on a table.

The monkey Pokemon jumped around when Mike put him on the table, but they all laughed when a domino affect happened. Rock was picking up Turtwig, but the tiny Pokemon ran up his arm and landed on his head. Chimchar jumped up to push his 'rival' off, Rock fell backwards, smashing into Rose and Rose fell sideways, smashing into Mike.

"Not fair," Mike gasped. "Can't…breath!"

Rowan shook his head, disappointed, and pulled Rock off the other two. The teen growled in annoyance and brushed dirt off his sleeve, quite annoyed at the Pokemon.

"I thought these things were trained," he muttered.

"That's your job," Rowan said. "You've been at this for 5 years and you didn't know that?!"

"From what I gather," Mike said, "when he's really ticked off, he's oblivious, and when he's happy, he tends to over-look things." The 11-year old screamed in pain as Rock stepped on his head. Rowan pushed Rock away and pulled the other two up off the ground.

The door slammed open.

"Professor Rowan!" one of the assistants exclaimed. "There's something you have to come look at!"

Rock and Rose looked at each other and followed Mike out of the room. They all followed Rowan and the assistant out of the lab (their new Pokemon had followed) and stopped outside.

"They all just fell out of the sky," the assistant said. "When anyone tried to get near them, powerful black dust pushed us back. Half of us were out cold by the time we realized not to go near them."

Mike smirked. "Idiots," he muttered.

Rose hit him on the back of the head and looked at Rowan. "What will happen to them?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rowan said, "but what I'd like to know is why three Legendary Pokemon are fainted in the middle of Sandgem."

"LEGENDARY!?" Mike and Rose exclaimed.

"Ahh; the wonders of seeing your first Legendary," Rock mused. "Surprises you at first, but then you seem to get used to it after about the second one."

Mike and Rose glared daggers at Rock.

"What have you not told us?" Rose asked.

Rock gulped. "Uh…" He held up his hands innocently. "I think it's safe to say that you'll learn after a little while."

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at the three Pokemon.

"So, uh, what Pokemon are they?" Mike asked. Chimchar jumped up onto his shoulder and then onto his head. He was curious; this was his first time out of the lab.

"From my guess," Rowan said, "Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit."

"Yup," Rock muttered.

"I'm possitive, too," Rose said. "Mom gave me a really detailed description of a Pokemon that she saw long ago. She described the pink one."

Rock growled and dashed forward, grabbing Mike's wrist. The new trainer was about to run up to the three, but he was just really stupid.

"Idiot! You'll be sent into a nightmare if you go near them!" Rock said quickly. "Have Ash and Dawn never told you about Darkrai?"

"Who?" Mike and Rose asked.

Rock shook his head, disappointed, and let go of Mike's wrist. "Forget it," he said and stepped back. "Might as well leave them until-"

"The glowing stops?" Rose asked.

Mike stared forward as the purple mist around the three Pokemon disappeared.

"Long time no see," Rock said, crouching down next to Mesprit.

"YOU KNOW HER?!" Rose and Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, but only Mesprit," Rock muttered.

"Hurry and bring them into the lab," Rowan said. "I'll have Nurse Joy take a look at them."

The group of three nodded and each picked one up. They went over to the lab with Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar messing around just in front of them.

----

"I'm going to name him…Aoki," Rock said and placed Turtwig on his head. "He shall be part of my ever-growing group of friends!"

Mike rolled his eyes and put Chimchar into his Pokeball. "You name yours, too?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Rock said. "I need a PC…"

Rowan pointed to one of the many PCs in the lab and watched as Rock went over. A few moments later, all six spots on his belt had a Pokeball.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Rose asked.

Rock thought for a moment. "There's Cranidos, Kabutops, Eevee, Rapidash, Aoki, Sceptile, Blaziken, Aerodactyl, and Ludicolo," he said. "All of them stay at my dad's house."

"WOW," Mike breathed. "Who do you have now?"

"Cranidos, Aoiki, Sceptile, Blaziken, Rapidash, and Kabutops."

"Just wow," Rose breathed. "You're crazy. I only have three- Lectur, Flame, and Ice."

"Who's ice?" Rock and Mike asked.

"Piplup, of course!" Rose exclaimed.

"I only have Pichu and Chimchar," Mike muttered. "But they're perfectly fine!"

Silence.

"Are they okay?" Rowan suddenly asked.

Mike turned around and saw a few of the assistants walking out of a room with Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit flying around above their heads.

"Hello there," Rose said happily as Azelf flew around her head. "I see you're all better!"

Azelf nodded and landed on the girl's head.

"They need to get back to their lakes," Joy said and walked out of the room. "Mesprit's isn't too far away, but Azelf's and Uxie's are quite a long way away."

Mike nodded. "We'll take them there!" he said. 'But we don't have any Pokeballs…"

"All three can turn invisible," Rock said. "It's just what they do."

'Then if they stay invisible, we can take them!" Mike continued. "They just can't run into anybody…"

Rose grinned. They could, if they tried, totally do it. Her mother's best friend did it, her farther and mother did, her new friend could probably make it, and Mike and her would _really make it! All of them could help the pixies get back to their homes- well, two of them that is. _

"_Well, let's take Mesprit back to Lake Verity!" Rose said. "I think that's where she lives… The name sounds quite familiar…"_

_Rock nodded. "Yup," he said. "Lake Verity is where Mesprit lives." He grunted in surprise when Mesprit clung to his arm._

_All: -_-'_

"_I don't think she wants to go back…" Rose breathed. "Oh well- we'll just take her brothers and THEN take her!"_

_Mesprit nodded and flew over to Rose, landing on her head, too. They were only about a foot tall._

"_What I want to know is WHY they were there…" Rock muttered. "These guys are supposed to be protecting a lake, not fainted in the middle of a very plain beginner town in Sinnoh."_

"_I'm sure we'll figure it out as time goes by," Rowan explained. "For now, let's get your Pokedex or update it."_

_----_

"_Wow, these are so cool!" Mike exclaimed as he held his brand-new Pokedex out. His bag was now full of many things that he would need; Pokeballs, Potions, Poke-Food, things like that. Clothes, shoes, and some money were also in many of the other pockets. Surprisingly, the bag didn't look that full. _

"_How many Pokemon have you guys seen so far?" Rose asked. "I just scanned all of your Pokemon when you sent them out."_

_Rock shrugged. "For this region- only a few. For other regions, a lot."_

_Pichu jumped down to the ground, happily running a head. He could tell where Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit were and wanted to follow them, see where they were going. But they didn't go very far ahead of his trainer's group. _

"_Pi!" Pichu exclaimed, surprised, when Mike picked him up and placed him on his head. _

"_Let's get going to Jubilife," he said, looking around. They waved good-bye to Rowan and headed down the road, wondering how the heck they were going to get to the big, huge TV city._

"_Which way?" Rose asked. "Through the forest or follow the path…?"_

_Rock, for once, couldn't say. "I… Don't know," he muttered._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Mike gasped. "BUT YOU'RE THE WALKING POKEDEX!!"_

"_Tch, am not," Rock said. "I am a perfectly normal human."_

_Rose giggled quietly. "Normal?" she asked before bursting out in laughter. "Well, whatever. Let's just follow the path and hope to God that we manage to get where we're trying to go."_

_The other two nodded and headed down the path, steadily getting father and farther away from Sandgem. _

_Pokemon dashed around hooting, cheering, playing. They were completely oblivious to the fact that some things were about to change. What things, you ask? No one knows; but let me tell you this: if Team Galactic keeps doing what they are doing, we may never see Sandgem anymore. Or Hearthome, or Sunnyshore. _

_-----_

"_Hey, what gyms are there?" Mike asked._

_Rock thought for a moment. "There's my dad's, Gardenia's, Volkner's…Mayline's (Sp),… There's four mo- Oh yeah! Byron, Fantina, Crasher Wake, and Candice."_

"_They sound strong," Mike breathed._

"_The first ones might," Rose said. "Everyone says that Roark and Gardenia are like, the easiest out there."_

_Pichu agreed, not knowing what the hell they were talking about. Flame and Chimchar laughed as Mike tripped over a rock ( Rock: RANDOM) and fell flat on his face._

"_Burrrnnn~" Rock laughed and walked past, not bothering to help Mike._

_Running a hand through his hair, Mike jumped up and ran up to Rock, not letting him get the better of everything. _

"_RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"_

"_AAAHH!!!" the three kids screamed in surprise, anime-jumping behind a tree. _

_A Vigoroth came trampling out of the forest, roaring with each step until it hit the path. A teen walked out of the trees, sighing. He withdrew the giant gorilla Pokemon and looked around. He had messy, navy-blue hair and big green eyes. He also had an annoyed look. A light green shirt and black pants. _

"_OH HELLO THAR!" Rose exclaimed, waving vigorously. "WHO'RE YOU?!"_

_A shiver ran up the teen's back as his hair stood on end. This time it was his turn to anime-jump behind a tree. The ground shook. A lot. The group of three turned around and saw a HUGE Aggron grinning and glaring at them._

"_HOLY CRAP!" Rock and Mike exclaimed in unison, quickly dragging Rose down the path. Both Chimchar jumped onto their trainers' shoulders. Mike picked up Pichu and helped with the dragging of Rose._

"_HEY!" Rose growled, trying to get them to let go._

_Rock let go and sent out Blaziken. "Sky Uppercut!" he said and ran off. "Come find us later!"_

_Blaziken nodded and attacked the Aggron with immense power, sending it flying into a tree. The tree fell down and knocked down another tree, frightening the young teen._

_---_

_Panting, Rock and Mike let go of Rose. They dropped to the ground and looked back. _

"_Question…" Rose breathed. "If you had such strong Pokemon, why didn't you stay?"_

_Rock took a deep breath. "That was Skylar," he breathed. "He's Max's brother but his Pokemon can be very powerful. He has two Aggron- this one must be the newest one because I can tell that Blaziken defeated it."_

"_Holy. Crap," Rose groaned and fell to her back. "We there yet?"_

"_No," Mike muttered. "The first town is Jubilife- it'll take at least another day."_

"_And how do you know?" Rock asked._

"_I pestered my dad until he could tell me what it was like here," Mike said. "He also told me that if we saw a Persian, Cacturne, Mr. Mime, Carnovine, and things like that….run."_

"_Why….?" Rose asked._

_Mike shrugged. A shiver ran down his back when something jumped out of the trees, but it was just Blaziken. Rock withdrew her and leaned against the tree, wanting to fell asleep. It was nearing dinner time- he knew. His stomach started growling. _

"_I'm guessing no one thought to bring any food?" Mike asked. "Other than peanut butter and Pecha berries?"_

"_I only have a crap-load of Poffins and Pokeblock," Rock muttered._

"_I think there's some apples somewhere," Rose said. "I think…"_

_Rock groaned and leaned against a different tree. "Shall we keep going or stay?" he asked._

"_Up to you two…" Rose muttered as she fell asleep. _

_Azelf fell asleep next to her, and suddenly Mike and Rock remembered that they even had been traveling with the sprites. Rock grabbed Mesprit out of the air and fell asleep just as Mike climbed up into the tree and threw a bunch of apples down._

_------_

_The sun slowly rose. Bird Pokemon stretched their wings, other Pokemon came crawling out of their burrows. But one Pokemon was hiding for another month, getting ready for his revenge over a few certain Pokemon._

_If only Cresselia hadn't sent him away. From what he knew, his brother didn't get any of this crap. His brother was safe in a town that loved him for God's sake! But he was always the one stuck with the horrible stuff, the hated one._

_Darkrai hid in the shadow of a tree, sinking down into the ground until his eyes were level with the ground. He glared at a passing Ratacate, getting ready to attack. But he paused. A high pitched, happily squeal rang through the forest, scaring away any Pokemon nearby, including himself._

_------_

"_Oh hell," Rock groaned, turning to his side and covering his ears. Mesprit fell of her pillow (Rock's chest) and Uxie fell to the ground when Mike sat up suddenly._

"_What wuz that?" Mike asked tiredly._

_Rock whimpered. "Rylie," he muttered. "We must be closer than I thought- or she wondered off with Rampardos…"_

"_Doesn't any of your dad's Pokemon know fly or something'?" Mike asked._

"_Pftt- no," Rock muttered and sat put, rubbing his eyes. "He doesn't have an Aeordactyl. I think he only trains Rock-Type Pokemon- and Aerodactyl's the only Rock type that can fly." _

"_In other words," Mike muttered, "she's in the forest right now, playing with a Burmy."_

"_Smart," Rock said, agreeing with what Mike said. "Wake up Rose…."_

_It took a while for everyone to get up. Jubilife was still a little ways away, and they probably wouldn't be there until lunch time- maybe longer. Yawning, Rose stood up and pulled on her hat, put her Pokeballs on the belt, and ate one of the apples that was on the ground. It took even longer to Mike to get up. Pichu kept electrifying him whenever he stepped over the Pokemon, and when he was about to climb up the tree, an apple always fell on him. Although it didn't take very long for everyone to get up and ready after that, it took even longer to get Pichu to cooperate with them._

"_C'mon," Azelf said in Pokemon language. "We'll be in a warm area soon- in Jubilife it's always warm."_

_Pichu didn't do anything. Annoyed, Mike grabbed it with rubber gloves on and walked down the path, not feeling any of the electrical charges that Pichu sent out._

"_Why?" Mike asked himself. "Why do you have to be as stubborn as Pikachu?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mike dashed into the Pokemon Center with Pichu in his Pokeball. That thing was going absolutely crazy! Azelf couldn't even help him! Pichu was constantly electrocuting everything and eventually wasn't allowed to stay out anymore. Especially when it nearly knocked out Kabutops and Ice!

Rock and Rose made their way into the Pokemon Center after a while with a bunch of granola bars and bottles of water in their backpacks. Nurse Joy was still trying to figure out the problem with Pichu and in the end, everyone let their Pokemon out.

Turtwig (Aoiki) laid on one of the chairs as Kabutops and Blaziken were sent back to their Pokeballs. Cranidos, Sceptile, and Rapidash were playing around outside with all of Rose's Pokemon. Chimchar was eventually let out of his Pokeball to go play and when Kabutops and Blaziken were healed, they joined in the fun.

"Did they figure out what was wrong with Pichu?" Rose asked.

"My guess is too much electricity stored into its cheek pouches," Rock said and poked his cheeks as he did. "Lt. Surge's Pokemon were like that before I had to battle him- and same as the dude in the Hoenn region… The guy with the Manectric…"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "but I just hope Pichu'll be okay…"

**Boom!**

"Oh hell!"

"Tim! Kira! Look what you did!"

"SHUT IT!"

In a complete instant, every ones Pokemon were back inside and withdrawn. Nurse Joy and Chansey looked out into the room to see what happened.

Mike looked out the glass door. Two kids walked up to the door; one had messy red hair and the other had green hair up in a ponytail. The kid with red hair had the white Team Rocket uniform- the other, black. Walking on the ground next to them, a large Eevee (slightly bigger than most) scowled, not daring to look up at the two at the door.

"Team Rocket?" Mike asked.

"Those guys are still going?" Rock asked. "Last I heard, they stopped ages ago."

"Must be working in secret," Rose breathed, a bit shocked.

There was a slight pause.

"DUSTIN!"

"KILLER!"

Sparks flew between the green-haired girl and Rock. Rose backed up a bit and glanced at Mike. Both looked confused and did not know what was happening.

"I AM NOT KILLER!" Kira shouted. "MY NAME IS KIRA!"

"IT RHYMS WITH KILLER!"

"IT DOES NOT!"

Smoke filled the air outside. Startled, Aoiki (who…wasn't in his Pokeball) jumped up, his leaf wilting. Running outside, it looked to the left and hits eyes grew wide. The Turtwig ran back inside, panting, looking nervously at Rock.

Rose walked outside to see what was happening. There was a broken machine to the side of the building and electric sparks were shooting from it. Fortunately, Rose was smarter than most people would think. She put two and two together (remembering Nurse Joy mutter 'why isn't the thing working?!') and guessed.

"Nurse Joy!" Rose exclaimed, running into the back room. "Is there a box outside that stores electricity?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, but I don't think it's working right now," she said. Chansey looked down sadly.

"I think I've got the problem," she said and ran outside. Nurse Joy followed and when Rose showed her the box, she got a grim look. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"No one in the area can fix it right now," she said. "If it's not fixed, we can't help Pichu."

/Animefall

"Really?!" Rose groaned, smacking her forehead. "We need someone here…"

----

It was quiet in the Pokemon Center for a while. They could faintly here Pichu's quiet cries and other Pokemon whining. Aoiki was asleep on Rock's lap, Chimchar and Flame were asleep together on a different chair, and many other trainers where quite confused.

"Let's get out of here," Eevee muttered quietly, really inconspicuously. "I can't stand being stared at."

"That's because most people find you 'cute'," Kira said. "Most Contest Pokemon are probably Eevee."

"Go die," Eevee growled.

Tim rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. After a while, his plan would go into effect. Nurse Joy would have to call someone, and when she did, he'd sneak into the back. Then, he'd jack the Pokemon being watched by Nurse Joy and stuff them into his backpack, coming back as quickly as possible. Or that's what he thought would happen. So far, this was their first attempt at stealing- and their histories didn't really work out well. Kira's parents were known for being some of the best on Team Rocket. Tim's…not so much.

His plan suddenly started. Nurse Joy was calling a mechanic on the phone. Jumping up, Tim walked in the direction of the bathrooms (also the direction of the room he wanted) and paused. When no one was looking, he dashed into the back room and slid a few Pokeballs on the shelf and onto his bag. Dashing out of the room, he slipped into the bathrooms and came out a few moments later calmly walking back to Kira. He looked quiet inconspicuous, but he probably didn't at the same time. Oh well, he thought.

Whispering something to Eevee and Kira, Tim sat back down and leaned against the wall. Nurse Joy was still talking- thankfully- and no one seemed to notice; once again, it got so quiet that the sounds of Pokemon could be heard from the back rooms.

"Let's go," Kira muttered and picked up Eevee. It growled in annoyance but didn't struggle. Tim followed him out, but got quite nervous when he walked right by Nurse Joy. The only reason they were able to be in there was because they hadn't done anything bad yet. But that was all about to stop.

----

"Hey dad," Mike said. Ash appeared on the screen with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ha- so it WAS you!" Ash exclaimed. "Anyway- how's it going? How far did you get?"

Mike sighed. "We're in Jubilife," he said. "Something's really wrong with Pichu. We don't know what. Not even Nurse Joy."

Ash thought for a moment. "I'm sure she'll figure it out," he said. "Maybe he's just being stubborn?"

"Maybe," Mike shrugged. "How everything there?"

"Chaos. We've managed to keep all the Pokemon under control…but Ashley…she goes crazy half the time."

Mike laughed. "Figures," he said.

A light bulb went off over Ash's head. "I have something for you! Can you get Nurse Joy?"

Confused, Mike nodded and headed over to Nurse Joy. She was waiting for a mechanic or something like that. After telling her, Nurse Joy walked over to the phone.

Rock was leaning back in his chair, Aoiki on his lap. When Mike walked over, he surprised the teen and Rose fell backwards, hitting his head against the floor. Rose burst into laughter as Rock cried in the emo corner, holding his head.

"You jerk…" Rock breathed to himself.

"Twwiigg," Aoiki breathed. She'd gotten the better of the fall by landing on her trainer's chest.

Rose grinned. "You deserved that," she said, amused. Ice (Piplup) agreed. "When do you think we can leave?"

Mike shrugged. "No clue," he said.

She nervously looked around. Ice was set on a table and Mike was instructed to watch him. Mike watched Rose leave with a confused look and jumped in surprise when Nurse Joy appeared behind him. Rock grinned evilly.

"Revenge," he muttered.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Hey Nurse Joy," he said.

"Can you come with me?" Nurse Joy asked.

Mike nodded and followed her. She took him into the back room and pressed a button on the computer. Another machine was next to it (kind of like the machines that send your Pokemon back or to a professor) and something appeared on the tray. It was a pink-ish color with white bands across the middle. Some of the bottom was brown. Mike was confused.

"It's a Pokemon egg," Nurse Joy said as she handed it to Mike. "Ash said that he wanted me to give this to you while he had the chance. He said that he found it in the forest near your home."

Surprised, Mike took it and looked at it. It wasn't as heavy as it looked. "Why did he give it to me…?" he asked himself. Nurse Joy shrugged and walked out of the room. Mike followed, making sure he didn't drop the egg.

When they got back, it was total chaos.

The trainers that were there kept feeling something hit against them, and the Pokemon were going crazy because THEY felt something hit them. Rock was anime-jumping around, trying to help the trainers calm down their Pokemon.

"Screw this." Mike heard Rock say.

"What did you-" Mike and Nurse Joy began.

"CALM DOWN AND ALL OF YOU GET POFFINS!!"

That got all the Pokemon quiet. Thank god there were only about 20 Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"There goes all your Poffins," Mike said with a grin. Rock glared as he handed a Poffin to each Pokemon. Except a Volpix and Smeargle took three each, and six Pokemon didn't get any. That ticked them off, and the six Pokemon attacked Rock.

"WHY THE HECK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!" Rock exclaimed angrily as he dashed out of the center, six Pokemon chasing him out.

Mike laughed at the confused look Rose had when she walked back into the Pokemon center. Azelf landed on his head and he noticed the other two landing on Rose's shoulders. She had a box in her hands, and Mesprit and Uxie were set on finding out what was inside- it had shiny paper like tin foil.

"What's in the box?" Mike asked.

Rose grinned and walked over. "Poketches," she said and set the box on the table. "I've always wanted one. I got one for all of us." She unwrapped the paper and showed Mike three Poketches. "The black one with thunderbolts on it is yours. Mine is the one that's green with pink flowers, and the one that's brown with 'cracks' is Rock's."

"So cool!" Mike exclaimed.

They didn't have time to talk about it because Nurse Joy came out, a very worried look on her face. That couldn't be good, Mike thought with a dumbstruck look.

"I can't find Pichu- or Kabutops or Blaziken," she said. "I put them in their Pokeballs while they healed, but now they're gone. About 10 other Pokeballs are missing, too."

------

"Skitty, Eevee, Meowth, Skitty, Skitty, Wurmple, Nincada, Starly, Whismur, and Bedew," Tim said. "Three Skittys…."

"Well that sucks," Eevee breathed and jumped away from the other Eevee. "There were no strong Pokemon on there!"

Kira sighed. Tim could be a dumb as his father at times! She pulled out three other Pokeballs from the bag and held them out. All the Pokemon stopped moving and something hit their base hard in the side.

"Damn wind," Tim muttered as he pressed the button on the other three Pokeballs. He could've sworn their tree house leaned to the side a bit. Blaziken, Kabutops, and Pichu! "Holy fudge- I picked good, huh?"

His friend turned away. "You only got lucky," she said, annoyed. But the three new Pokemon seemed to be trained a lot better then the 'dumb' ones that stood there looking at them. Than it hit her. "Why are there a bunch of dumb Pokemon, and than super-strong ones?"

"How is Pichu strong?" Tim asked.

The girl with green hair thought for a moment. "I…don't know," she said after a few. "I've seen some pretty strong ones…"

"That's just because they hate you," Tim said happily and stood up. All but the last three Pokemon and the two Eevees were left out. Heck, one of them didn't even HAVE a Pokeball! "What shall we do with these Pokemon…?"

"Ember!" Kira said, an idea popping into her head. The Blaziken didn't move. "Water gun." Kabutops didn't move.

"Thunder?" Tim asked. Pichu ran forward and shocked the poor kid. His red hair stood on end as he fell to his back, shocked at what had just happened (no pun intended).

Kira burst out in laughter and fell down to the ground next to Eevee. The fox was crouched down, forcing himself not to laugh. "W-what's it saying?" Kira asked.

"I'll….only listen…to my trainer!" Eevee translated. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"FAIL," Kira said, laughing even harder. Kabutops did NOT looked pleased.

"Kabu……."

"Dumbass," Eevee translated.

"Holy crap!" Tim gasped. "Pokemon can curse/!"

"I guess so!!" Kira exclaimed, falling to her back, hands on her stomach. "I'm laughing to hard!"

-----------

"ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?!" Rock burst.

Mike shook his head as he shifted the Pokemon egg to his other arm. "She said that Pichu, Kabutops, and Blaziken were taken along with ten other Pokemon." He looked to the ground. "I don't think Pichu misses me…"

"Of course he does!" Rose exclaimed. "He will miss you! Let's go see if anyone has seen suspicious looking people."

Rock stomped out of the Pokemon Center, fixing his hair and searching for band-aids in his bag. Sighing, Rose followed with Mike close behind.

They started at the entrance they came in and asked everyone they saw if they had seen anyone like Tim and Kira. When they said no, Mike led them through row after row of houses with no luck what-so-ever. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie flew off to see if they could help their guardians find their missing Pokemon. But even with them gone, the group didn't think they'd find the Team Rocket members anywhere. Rose asked if anyone had seen an Eevee with a black wristband around his foreleg. Still- nothing. They gave specific details, even! Only one person saw them, but they didn't know which way they went!

"This is stupid!" Rose sighed.

"Sceptile! Search the whole freaking city!" Rock exclaimed as he sent out his powerful looking Sceptile. "If you see ANYONE that has black clothes- or white- with a big red R on it, come find one of us."

Saluting, Sceptile jumped off onto the roofs of the houses, barely touching it before he jumped off to the next.

Mike dropped to the ground. "Chimchar can't help, can he?" he asked. "He may've been the oldest of his group…but… This is stupid!"

Rose agreed. "Maybe if we wait for Sceptile," she said, "we'll figure something out."

Mike froze for a moment when something touched his shoulder, but he heard a familiar cry from Uxie. He looked at it, and it pointed into the sky and then to a tree. Everyone heard Sceptile cry out, only to be silenced by something in the forest near-by. Freaked out, Rock jumped off and left everyone behind as he ran into the forest.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mike and Rose screamed as they ran in the direction he went.

"I swear," Mike breathed. "I'm going to make Roark knock some sense into him!"

"Already has," Rose said. "Didn't work."

Sighing, Mike stopped near a tree and sat down. The sun was already pretty low in the sky! It didn't help that he had to hold that Pokemon egg, either. It was light, but he had to be careful not to drop it! When he looked up, Rose had disappeared!

"THANKS!" Mike growled in frustration.

He began walking through the forest again. Chimchar was out, walking beside him. The trees were thick and hardly let any light through. It was silent, almost as if he were locked inside of a soundproof room.

Than the trees above began to shake like made. Chimchar jumped in front of Mike, but there was an attack from above. An Ambipom landed hit after hit with its two tails and smashed his head into Chimchar's, knocking it out very quickly.

Withdrawing it, Mike ran off, hoping to find someone with Pokemon that weren't fainted. He jumped off a cliff (not that big of a cliff- only about 4 ft) and kept running, that crazy monkey in full chase. Now he was pretty much lost. Slowing, Mike turned around only to have that Pokemon egg he got taken away. Ambipom grinned evilly and ran away, the egg held by his tail.

"YOU JERK!!" Mike exclaimed.

Silence. Not even the bird Pokemon were out.

"Bomb shot!"

"Leaf-blade!"

"Dodge!"

Mike looked up and saw Sceptile and a Bagon fighting each other. Bagon kept shooting glowing spheres that would explode. But Sceptile hit it with Leaf-Blade and run to a different tree. Rock and Kira weren't too far away.

"Jump!" Rock exclaimed. "Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile jumped into a different branch as Bagon nearly hit him with Skull-Bash. As it was recharging, Sceptile sent a fast wave of seeds at it, knocking it to the ground. It pushed itself up, shooting a wave of super-hot DragonBreath. Sceptile hit back with his own DragonBreath and a TON of steam rose out of the forest.

"Skull-Bash!" Kira commanded.

"Leaf-Blade!" Rock countered.

The two attacks hit, sending the Pokemon backwards.

Blaziken and Pichu appeared behind Mike. Mike looked up happily, but soon frowned. Black collars were around both Pokemon's necks, and their eyes had blank looks that did NOT look happy. Frightened, Mike jumped to his feet and ran behind a tree that Sceptile was fighting near.

"Blaziken, Pichu, Overheat! Thunder!"

Sceptile was instantly knocked out. Bagon was withdrawn.

Mike heard Rock curse. Both of their Pokemon were being controlled. NOT your every-day Team Rockets, huh? But he didn't have time to think about that.

As Eevee shot a huge Shadow Ball at the ground, dust flew up and the Rocket members ran away.

It got quiet again. Mike leaned against the tree, sighing heavily as he thought about what the heck had just happened. Blaziken and Pichu had collars around their necks; Rock couldn't beat them with his Pokemon; Kabutops was no where to be seen; Rose was missing; the Pokemon egg was gone; Chimchar was fainted… He could keep going. But he told himself no.

Sighing, the trainer stood up and walked out from behind the tree. Rock was sitting against a different one, his hair casting shadows over his eyes. Just like him, he was really sad and probably trying to contemplate what just happened. Sceptile had been withdrawn, and still Rose was no where to be seen.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Mike asked as he sat next to Rock.

"No," Rock said quietly. "She ran off before I could see where she was going."

"Mesprit? Uxie?" Mike asked. He saw Azelf a few moments ago next to Sceptile- before it went to its Pokeball. Rock shook his head. "Want to head to the Pokemon Center?"

It was once again quiet. Rock shook his head. "We need to find Rose," he said.

**_Shinzu_**: I hope you all liked this chapter~!


End file.
